Ten-Faced Demon Llumu Qhimil
is the leader of Geddon and Dai-Shocker's designated ruler of World of Amazon, developing the mindset that Kamen Riders are the enemies of the human race, rather than Geddon. Biography World of Amazon He has the GaGa Armlet and seeks Amazon's GiGi Armlet to gain their full power and use the unlimited ancient Inca powers to complete his master plan of converting humans into monsters. He normally resembles a torso attached to a large boulder, but he can also assume a humanoid form adorned with the faces of the ten Heisei Kamen Riders from which he can access their powers and counter any of the ten Heisei Kamen Riders attacks. Though he gains the GiGi Armlet, he loses both it and the GaGa Armlet to the Kamen Riders with Decade Complete Form weakening him with Faiz Blaster Form before Amazon destroys him with the Super Dai Setsudan. Reappearances Let's Go Kamen Riders Due to a change in history caused by Ankh leaving a O-Medal behind in the year 1971, Shocker achieved its goal of world dominion with the Shocker Greeed and new members from various other groups gathered around Shocker. Llumu Qhimil, Geddon's representative, was one of the many villains who were part of Shocker's alliance. After the Great Leader of Shocker reveals his true form, he fell to his death during an earthquake along with several other representatives. Super Hero Taisen Llumu Qhimil was revived as part of Dai-Shocker in the "super hero taisen" incident which saw them clash with Dai-Zangyack under Tsukasa Kadoya then joining forces with them under Doktor G and facing off against the combined forces of the Kamen Riders and Super Sentai. He is seen fighting Gosei Red when Decade attacks the Goseigers. Kamen Rider Taisen .]] Llumu Qhimil was resurrected as part of the revived Badan Empire. All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation .]] Ten-Faced Demon Llumu Qhimill appears as a monster in the video game ''All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation. Profile *'Height': 300 cm→210 cm *'Weight': 320 kg→95 kg Abilities ;Rider Return :Drawing the power of the faces of the ten Heisei Riders which adorn his body, Llumu Qhimil can initiate a attack to repel them in combat by replicating their attack and using it against them. * : Used against Kuuga (Onodera), countering his Mighty Kick. * * * : Used against Decade (Kamen Ride: Faiz), replicating the power of the Faiz Edge to counter Decade's Ride Booker. * * * * * * : Used against Decade, countering his Final Attack Ride Dimension Kick. ;Monster Transformation :When he possesses both the GiGi and GaGa Armlets, Llumu Qhimil can draw supreme power from the ancient Inca civilization, allowing him to induce transformation into monsters in humans without the need of cyborg modification by Dai-Shocker scientists. Performing this on the leader of his police force, it transformed him into the Makamou Yobuko. ;Anti Gravity Sphere Used as his flying transport. Behind the scenes Portrayal Llumu Qhimil is voiced by . Appearances *Kamen Rider Decade Episode 28: Amazon, Friend *Kamen Rider Decade Episode 29: The Strong, Naked, Strong Guy *OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders *Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen *Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai See also *Ten-Faced Demon Gorgos, the original leader of Geddon in Kamen Rider Amazon Category:Deceased Category:Decade Characters Category:Villains Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Leader Category:Kamen Rider like Category:Demon Monsters